


“It’s okay not to be okay”

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Modern AU, Pain, Stuck in love inspired, Truama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: It hurts.Looking at her hurts.It was not always this painful.I remember when she’s what makes me excitedly wakes up every morning.I remember being happy just by seeing her walking at the school hallway — even though she never really notice me.I remember being enthusiastic because I’m in the same class with her — even though she never turn to look at me and probably doesn’t know my name.I remember being contented just because we’re breathing the same air.I remember...When did it started to hurt?
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you visit my profile/dashboard/works you’ll see that I have a fic with the same name (It’s okay not to be okay) but a different fandom (any Stydia fans here? Raise your hand cuz I’m a proud Stydia baby) — I have not been getting the response I like to get from it so, I’m thinking of moving this fic to this fandom.  
> PLEASE, PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I’LL KNOW IF I SHOULD MOVE IT HERE OR NOT.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: The version of Anne and Gilbert I’ll have here are very — VERY, different from their character in the series, so I’m already warning you.
> 
> Facts (so that you won’t be confuse):  
> •They’re seniors in HighSchool  
> •Anne’s parents were alive but — they’re absent in a lot of ways  
> •Gilbert’s dad is alive and is the Sheriff of their town  
> •Marilla and Matthew were Anne’s Grandparents here.  
> •Anne’s popular (and Gil’s not) because I want her to.  
> •Gilbert doesn’t have any confidence in himself when it comes to Anne (unrequited love are such pain in the ass)
> 
> Another note: this is inspired from the movie ‘Stuck in Love’

_It hurts._

_Looking at her hurts._

_It’s not always this painful._

_I remember when she’s what makes me excitedly wakes up every morning._

_I remember being happy just by seeing her walking at the school hallway, even though she never really notice me._

_I remember being enthusiastic because I’m in the same class with her, even though she never turn to look at me and probably doesn’t know my name._

_I remember being contented just because we’re breathing the same air._

_I remember..._

_When did it started to hurt?_

_I can’t exactly pinpoint when._

_Was it when she started wearing make-up because everyone else’s did, even though she has always been beautiful?_

_Or was is when she started to play a nitwit even when she’s the smartest person in the whole school? I bet she’s even smarter than the our teachers._

_Or was it when she started dating assholes that doesn’t even know her worth and how lucky they are to have her in their life._

_Or maybe — just maybe, it started to hurt when she completely lost herself to the point that even I can’t recognize her anymore. That the Anne I know when we were eleven, is not the same Anne I am looking right now._

* * *

* * *

Startled at the end of class bell and all the students hurrying to get themselves out of the room, Gilbert shake his head pushing all the thoughts he promised himself to keep on a box, shut, and sealed.

Gilbert started to shove his books on his bag and once done he immediately get up.

He was about go get out of the room when he saw her at the corner of his eyes — head still on her desk.

_Maybe she fell asleep?_

He’s dead frozen on the doorway, debating with himself if he should wake her up or let her be.

Without really deciding, his feet started to walk towards her and stops when he’s in front of her.

Looking down, Gilbert finds himself fighting the urge to touch those beautiful Auburn curls.

Maybe he’s posses — maybe someone’s controlling him somewhere, because he’s been telling himself not to get anymore closer or move his feet and body to the side so that he can take a look at her beautiful face, but his body seems to not been listening to him.

 _He’s_ _doomed_.

How many time does he have to tell himself to get over her before he actually listen?

 _Apparently more than a million times_ , he told himself.

He immediately pull his hand back when he notice that it acted on it’s own, trying to touch the girl.

Then he notices something else — _Blood._

Bloods been dripping from her nose and it’s pooling almost as big as her palm.

He wish he didn’t know what she did before she came in class, but everyone know how she’s ruining her life with drugs and all.

The teachers doesn’t really care and her parents...

Her parents works all the time and doesn’t stops even though they already have enough richness to buy a state. Maybe that’s why they never paid attention.

That tugging pain in his chest demanded to be felt again as he looks at the Auburn-hair goddess sleeping.

He allowed himself to touch her and ask if she’s okay, but before he can do that, Anne stirs as her eyes slowly opens, blinking the sleep away.

Feeling like he was caught doing something he isn’t supposed to, he panicked but stayedglued to where he was standing. “I, uuhh —“ he stops, frozen, and felt like someone has cut his tongue.

Anne’s eyes darted on him, looking confused and puzzled.

“Your —“ he tried again, pointing at her nose. When she finally realize what it was, she immediately took a tissue out, wipe the blood on her desk, then her nose, and got out of the room without saying a word or even looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert sighs heavily, telling himself to let it go and get a hold of himself.

“Hey.” Jerry greeted him as he walk towards his locker.

He nodded as a reply, still not gaining his tongue back. When he opened his locker and place the books he doesn’t need inside, someone’s laugh caught his attention.

 _Of_ _course,_ it’s Anne’s.

He scold himself internally, telling himself that he should look away from her, and not really just her — them — Anne and her asshole of a boyfriend.

He felt the looks Jerry’s giving him and his silent comments that sayin, ‘he really have lost it’, but he can’t help himself but stare.

Jerry, he — they have been friends since they’re on diapers. Jerry’s not really against how Gilbert is so in love with the Auburn haired beauty, but he hated how Gilbert’s hurts whenever he look at her and knows that he can’t have her.

“Still working on it?” Jerry asked, finally snapping his daydream.

He didn’t answer, he just shrugs his shoulders and continue to get the books he needs.

* * *

* * *

“Why am I here again Jerry?” He asked not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

“To enjoy.” Jerry simply answered, giving him a playful smirk.

It was friday night, and how else should teenagers like them should enjoy their night? Of course — it should be in a party with lots of booze, drugs, and girls.

But that’s not how Gilbert enjoy his friday night — he enjoys it by reading his books about medicines and current medical advances, sometimes it makes Gilbert wonder how the hell did they even become best friends. “Enjoy? Do I look like I’m enjoying myself Jerry?”

Jerry huff, feeling a bit irritated from his best friends complains “You will be enjoying yourself if you stop complaining and find another red head to obsess about —“ Jerry stops for a moment realizing that his comment was off the line.

They have been best friends for so long to know that Gilbert have like Anne since they were in 5th grade and he also knows how deep his feeling is for her. “Sorry.” He said, looking really guilty on Gilbert.

 _It’s not like his wrong_ , Gilbert thought. He could actually enjoy the night if he just didn’t know that Anne is also in the same party. _But_ _of_ _course_ , Anne is always invited in all parties that includes also her asshole boyfriend.

He sigh before saying, “It’s fine.” as Jerry waits for a reaction from him.

Jerry sighs and pats him on his shoulder. “Look, if you really want to get over her, you should see and date girls.”

_Like dating girls will magically rid of what you’re feeling._

_If it’s that easy, he have been over her a long time ago._

_What a great logic._

He took a sip of his beer that he have been holding since they got there, to keep his mouth busy and not give a snarl reply to his best friend that’s just trying to help him.

“— or you could go and talk to Winnie.” Jerry pointed behind him making him turn.

He can see Winnie’s looking at them, or just him specifically. Jerry’s been convincing him that Winnie's interested in him and he should ask her out. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like Winnie. Winnie is a beauty and a very smart girl. She doesn’t care about other people’s close minded opinion and she’s very confident in her skin, but — he’s too caught up with his feeling with Anne to make a move on her. 

Winnie gave him a smile when she caught him staring and eyed him like she’s asking him to walk to her, talk, and maybe flirt, and spend the rest of the night with her. 

_Fuck it!_

He straighten himself, chugs the last of his beer for confidence, and started to walk towards her.

“Oh go fuck yourself Billy!” 

Gilbert froze hearing a voice that seems to have floated all over the place. As his attention were ruled by the voice, he look around the room to finds it’s owner — _Anne._

He found her upstairs — well not exactly, since she’s rushing down to get away from Billy.

Gilbert never stops to wonder why the hell Anne dates him and waste her time on an asshole like him.

 _Well_ , he is the captain of the school hockey team, bless with a body like superman, a rich man’s son, and he drive a fucking Porsche. _Yeah Gilbert, why would Anne waste her time on him?_ Gilbert sighs, feeling defeated on a game he didn’t even play to begin with. 

But he still believes that she deserves better than Billy. The guys a notorious playboy, doesn’t have respect for others, have bad temper, and most importantly, he never treats Anne right. 

When Anne reaches the last step of the stairs, Billy catch up with her and grabs her by the wrist. 

Anne pulls her hand back and tried to push Billy away, but he beats her on it and push her first. 

She painfully and loudly drops on the floor that made everyone stops what they’re doing and look at the scene.

She was wincing in pain and she gain a scratch on her elbow from the fall. 

Everyone was staring and whispering but no one was helping.

Anne was glued on the floor, too embarrass to get up from what happened, and the fact that everyone was just looking at her being so helpless — it was too painful in Gilberts’ eyes, so without fully thinking of the situation, Gilbert run to her and helps her get up. 

“Don’t get in between this!” Billy spits.

Gilbert ignored him and made sure Anne has her footing. “Are you okay?” He asked her, as the surprised girl nodded to answer. 

“Don’t you dare ignore me!” Gilbert catches Billy ready to punch him, so he did what he’s best doing — he dodge him, not knowing that Billy put a lot of force in it, making him fall straight on the floor. 

Knowing what Billy will do once he get up, Gilbert panics and grabs Anne by the hand without really thinking _again_ , then run out of the place like their life is depending on it.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few turns on the street, and making sure no one followed them, he decided that it was okay to stop.

“We lost him right?” He asked while he also catch his breath.

When no one answered, he looks back and saw Anne looking curiously at their intertwined hands.

 _Shit_.

He immediately let go of her and said his sorry.

“It’s fine.” She said softly, making him ease a little.

There was an awkward minute of silence between them, that made Gilbert contemplate if what he has done is right, then realizing that she may not even know his name.

 _You’re one stupid ass Gilbert_ , he told himself.

When he was about to break the silence, Anne surprises him by speaking first, “Gil — you’re Gil right?”

“You know me?” He might have said that too surprised and too quickly. _Great._

She let out a breathy chuckle and answered, “Well I know that’s what people call you, but I’m not sure what really is your name. I don’t know you personally even, but — we’ve been in the same school since elementary, so I should at least remember that.”

“Right.” He didn’t know how to exactly reply to that so he just said _that_.

It’s ridiculous how his cheeks were burning from what Anne remember, even though it was just a very, very small matter.

Gilbert thank all the gods silently at the darkness of the night that kept his blush hidden.

Anne slightly shivers when the wind blows, which Gilbert immediately took notice of, and without second thought he took his flannel off and offered it to her.

Maybe he acted too fast again and did not really weight the situation, because Anne was just staring at his offering hand.

He’ve been forgetting to use his brain since he run away with her, feeling really embarrass with all his mindless actions. So he slowly withdraws his hand only to met Anne’s fingers.

“Thanks.” She said with a smile, and quickly wearing the flannel he offered.

It was too big on her, _of_ _course_ , that she has to fold the sleeves to free her hand, but she was doing it messily that Gilbert couldn’t help himself but do it for her.

He grab each side of the sleeves and concentrated, trying not to let his has hand shakes as he carefully folds the sleeves, because this — _them_ alone together, right here, is fucking insane, not to mention, Anne’s been staring at him.

He doesn’t really see her do it but he can feel her eyes hovering around him.

“Thank you... for what you did back there.” She said, just as he was done folding the sleeves. “It was stupid —“ she continues, finding his eyes to look at. “But charming.” Her lips slowly curl up for a smile.

 _She smiled for him and told him he was charming —_ That burning sensation inside him started to arise again. He might as well combust right there, right now, because he’s cheeks feel so hot it might explode like a bomb.

All of those feelings and emotions he said he’ll keep on a box, sealed, and shut, was now thrown upside down and scattered all over the place.

 _Fuck_.

 _He’s_ _fuck_.

The silence suddenly becomes overwhelming, and Anne kept her stare in his eyes as her smiles stayed — he swears to god _she’ll be the death of him._

‘Til his bubbles and reverie were pop when his phone started to vibrate loudly in his pocket that almost made him jump.

He took his phone out, trying not to lose eye contact, but Anne now looks down the ground, stepsback a little, giving him privacy with his call.

Without looking on the caller ID he placed his phone to his ears and slightly turn away from Anne. “Yeah?” He started.

“Where the hell are you?” _Ohh_ _great_ , _Jerry_.

“Well um —“ he looks around and tried to figured where they are exactly, when Jerry suddenly attacks him with questions. 

“Is it true that you run away with Anne?” 

“Umm —“ hearing her name, he looks back at her and saw that she was still standing there waiting for him. 

“What the hell man! Billy’s furious!” Jerry screamed on the other line, stressing how angry Billy was when they left.

 _When the hell did they care about that bastard?_

Pissed, Gilbert decided to end their conversation. “You know what, let’s talk about this tomorrow. I have spare keys on the compartment.” He said, not forgetting the fact that he drove Jerry to the party in his jeep, and knowing that he can’t go back there, he will just have to let Jerry take it and bring it back to him tomorrow.

“Hey wait —!” He didn’t let Jerry finish and just hung the call.

He sighs then turns back to Anne who’s not where she was before.

He looks around hoping that she’s just there somewhere and relief envelop him when he spots her walking on the pavement.

He run to catch up on her. “Where are you going?” He asked which she didn’t respond, so he assumes that she’s walking home.

He decided to walk her home without asking permission.

Well, she’s not complaining on him pacing beside her anyways... also, it’s dangerous to let a young beautiful girl walk alone at night.

Gilbert couldn’t help himself to look at her every now and then.

The glow of the moonlight on her is fucking beautiful. 

Walking with her in silence finally calm him — this was not what he have expected. He expected awkwardness, uneasiness, and heavy atmosphere, but all he feels right now is how peaceful the night is, and how calming this walk is — his heart warms from it.

 _Just like 5th-grade_ , he thought. 

When they made a turn, he finally realized that the direction they where walking through is not the one going to her house so he asked, “Aren’t you going home?” 

“No.” She simply answered looking at the street. 

“Where —“ he started but was cut off by Anne. “I don’t want to go home Gil.” She stop her tracks and looks at him in serious but tired expression. This surprises Gilbert, almost tripping off the flat surface.

“There’s no one at my place right now, and with what happened... I’m sure Billy will be there.” She paused for a moment, the tiredness in her face winning, “I don’t want to see him yet. I’ll be force to forgive him again if I do, I don’t want to go back in that cycle Gil — not anymore at least.” 

With helpless and pleading eyes, Gilbert swallows a big lump on his throat that he didn’t know was there and nodded at her.

* * *

* * *

_Fucking, fuck!_ He curse to himself. 

He’s hands were shaking so much, making it hard for him to unlock the front door of his house. He look at his back and found his heart melting on this auburn-haired goddess looking innocently around.

After what Anne told him, he offered to go to his house so that she can at least rest.

It was on a whim and his braincells doesn’t function well whenever Anne’s around so when he realize what he had suggested, he almost immediately want to take it back, but Anne gave him grateful smile and agreed on his idea. 

So now, here they are, standing on his house front porch as he’s still tries to open the damn door. 

He thought to try another key when the door suddenly opens, “Jesus Christ!” He screams in surprised. 

“Nope, just your dad.” John, his dad, just sighs his own surprise at his sons screams. 

“Why — ?“ Gilbert were confused on his father’s presence at the house. He remembers his dad telling him that he’ll take night shift for the whole month. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” He asked fidgeting on his keys, feeling like he’ve been caught doing something suspicious, so he tries to distract his father. 

“Can’t I go back to my own house when I forgot something? Didn’t you say you’re crashing at Jerry’s?” He was looking at Gilnert with question then he notice the young girl behind him and ask, “aren’t you Bertha Shirley’s kid?”

Gilbert’s eyes went big, forgetting Anne at the presence of his father, he panics, and was going to say some kind of excuse when Anne spoke first. 

“I am, and I’m sorry for the bother Mr. Blythe. Gil, he... I got troubles at home and Gil was kind enough to offer me to come home with him just so I can rest and think... if it’s okay with you?” She finished, sounding so innocent and in plead.

Gilbert couldn’t take his eyes off Lydia and this time, it’s his dad presence he has forgotten but quickly recovered when his dad cough. 

“Sure, of course. Does your mom know about your whereabouts though?” His dad asked feeling a bit suspicious of these two teens. 

“My parents actually are not in town right now.” Anne said simply, but part of Gilbert kind of broke. 

“Well, you should still let them know.” Anne nodded innocently, as John loosen his shoulders and shrugs another thought.

He moved away from the doorway to let the teen come inside the house. 

“Thanks dad.” Gilbert commented, looking at his smiling, but still a bit suspicious dad. Though, he’s glad his father didn’t asked anymore questions and hover further.

“Well, I’m off now.” He announce, giving a final warning look at his son. “Be nice Gilbert, and remember to keep safe, okay.” He said it in low voice making sure that only Gilbert can hear it.

Gilbert was about to protest something, when his dad suddenly wave his hands goodbye to Anne and said, “Have a good night kids.” 

Both Gilbert and Anne watched John run to his cruiser and drives off the road before fully coming inside the house and Gilbert closing the door behind. 

_So now, what?_ He thought. 

He watched as Anne's look around the place. 

She’s not saying anything, just... she looks like she’s observing and surveying every corner of his house.

_It’s kind of unnerving._

“Your house looks warm and cozy.” She commented, looking back at him and giving him a smile. 

_That damn smile._

He composes himself, trying hard not say something embarrassing, but he knows he’ll fail. “Yeah, dad and I try hard not to burn or wreck the house. Two men in a house can’t be peaceful.”

Anne giggles at what he said and god, how much he loves to hear it one more time. 

He guides her to the living room, his hand pointing around like a signboard — he’s glad though, that he didn’t trip on the carpet, or the furnitures, or even a flat surface.

When she finally sat on the couch, her eyes still looking around, he finally was able to remember basic human hospitality and asked if she wants to drink anything. 

She just asked for water, and while Gilbert tries hard to pour a water on the glass, Anne took off the flannel and looked at the scrapes on her elbows.

 _It won’t scar_ , she sighs in relief.

She already have tons of scars she’s hiding, she doesn’t need another to hide. 

Gilbert got back with her glass of water, then run back to the kitchen again without really saying anything, that kind of baffles Anne.

He returned with a box of first aid kit, then kneel down in front of her, trying to see how bad the bruise is, “Let me —“ he stopped suddenly, like he just realize he’s making a mistake again. 

Anne wanted to laugh. 

Ever since he drag her out of the party, he keeps doing that — doing something on impulse then after a minute or two, stopping because he thinks what he’s doing is wrong. 

No one ever did that to her.

Everyone just quickly assumes.

No one really takes a second thought, or even asked her what she feels about the situation.

She lean down to hint him that what he is doing is okay and he’s good. He seems to must have taken it cause he continue with mending her bruises. 

It was quiet again. 

Gilbert just tried to concentrate with what his doing, but it’s beginning to get hard. 

Anne’s looking at him again — staring. Like what he’s doing is something alien, like she’s amaze with what he is doing. 

“You’re really good at taking care of people, aren’t you?” She suddenly asked.

It made him snap a look at her face, but immediately get back to what he was doing because he knows that looking directly in her eyes is dangerous. “I wouldn’t really say that. I mean, I love taking care of my father, but other than him, I could care less. Caring too much is more of Jerry’s department.” 

“Well, you’re taking good care of me.” 

That just caught him of guard.

Her voice, the tone she used when she said that — it’s like... _he needs to stop overthinking_ , he scolds himself. 

His keeps on swallowing lumps on his throat., and tried to give a coherent response. “I — I ahh...”

“Can I sleep here?” She cut him off. 

His brain has officially turn off from what she suddenly asked.

Anne saw that his somewhat baffled from her request. She waited for him to answer but it seems like he needs more time thinking.

She realize that he’s done applying some sort of ointment, the only thing left is putting some bandaids. And since he stop doing what he was doing, Anne decided to just do it herself.

When Gilbert realized what she’s doing, and having a hard time doing it, he helped her again to finish taking care of her bruises.

Anne sighs, “Do you know some other place I can stay? I just really don’t want to go home tonight.” She’s sounding a bit desperate.

She really just needs to be in someplace that no one will be able to find her, especially Billy. 

“No, you can stay here.” Gilbert finally decided, which he kind of think as a stupid idea, but... he can’t just let her go. 

“Thank you.” She said, sounding greatful but really tired.

Gilbert almost lost the last step on the stair going to his room.

He thought of letting her stay in their spare room but — they actually don’t have a spare room. They have a room full of things that they don’t actually use but can’t get rid off, so... it’s his room that he can only offer.

When they are in front of his room, he remember how messy his rooms is. So instead of letting Anne in immediately, he made her stay outside, closing the door in her face, and moving as fast as he can to hide all the stuff the he needs to hide. 

When he open the door again, he was greeted with an annoyed face of Anne then realizing his mistake.

He swallow once before saying, “sorry for slamming the door on your face. I didn’t —“ he was horrified, afraid that Anne might slap the hell out of him.

She didn’t. 

She loudly breath out and slowly march inside, and looks around. 

“Sorry for the mess.” He told her, standing five feet away from her and letting her study his room.“Is this your room?” He nodded to reply to her, not really confident with his voice.

She takes another look around then taking two steps forward. He almost step back and trip, but he manage to stand still, holding his breath like an idiot. 

“Can I borrow a shirt to sleep on?” She asked, looking at her dress that was dirtied when Billy pushed her. 

He run on the drawer beside his bed, where all his clean shirts are, and pick the first shirt he saw then handing it to Anne. “Here” he said. 

He didn’t actually know what to do after, so he just stood there, as Anne turn around then swiftly took off her dress.

His foot lost it power to move, he stayed there frozen, eyes burning and mouth watering. And when Anne took off her bra before pulling the shirt on her head, he choke on air. 

“What?” She asked, confused on his reaction. Gilbert thank the all gods that she’s done putting the shirt on before turning back to him. 

He lost all his energy already and wasn’t bother to answer her. He just stayed glued there looking at her. 

Erase the part where he thank all gods that she now has a shirt on, cuz fuck! She looks so amazing in his shirt — _his fucking shirt!_

“You haven’t seen a girl undress in front of you before?” Anne asked another question that only made Gilbert more embarrass that he already is. 

The question was not mocking though, just pure curiosity. Every move, every reaction Gilbert is giving her is somewhat new to her.

He didn’t answer her question again, he just stood there bobbing his throat.

Anne sighs, she’s really tired and just wants to sleep the night off. She didn’t hesitate to get on the bed and lay there.

Stiles finally had his sanity and energy back, so he breath out once more and said his goodnight to Anne, as he turn off the lights and starts to walk out of the room. 

When he was about to close the door, Anne abruptly sat up and almost scream, “don’t!” 

Gilbert opened the door wide and look confuse at her. He notice that she kind of look terrified suddenly. “I’ll leave the door open.” He said and was about to go when Anne almost quietly ask him to stay. 

“What?”

“Stay...” she repeated, a bit louder. It’s a bit dark but Gilbert saw that her lips were trembling. He wanted to asked why but he figured that it’s not his place to.

“Stay — please stay.” She pleaded.

He can see fears in her watery eyes. He’s bursting with curiosity, but he doesn’t want to scare her more than she already is, so he nodded and kick off his shoes and sat on the bed, giving her an assuring look that he’s staying. 

Anne laid down in relief, but after a minute ofdebating with herself, she pulls Gilbert down with her. 

Gilbert eyes went big, but he lets her do as she pleases and try his hardest not to overthink.

When he’s finally laying besides her, Anne turn to face him, as Gilbert did the same out of impulse. She wiggle closer to him hinting him to put his arms around her, which he did, as she fist his shirt on his chest.

It looks like she’s holding his shirt like that because he might run away after, that never in a million chance Gilbert will do. 

She wiggle closer again, wanting to feel the warm of his body. Taking her hint again, Gilbert embrace her closer. 

He was almost losing his mind by the way there are holding each other right now, and her scent is really not helping.

He can almost fell his pants getting tight and uncomfortable but when he hears and felt her soft breath — her calmly sleeping beside him... he couldn’t help but steal a kiss on her crown and got comfortably rest with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need thoughts, GIVE ME THOUGHTS! Haha
> 
> Also... I might have missed one or two — or more, in editing the names again (I had 4 chapters up from where I originally posted this fic), so if you see ‘Stiles’ that should have been edited to ‘Gilbert’ and ‘Lydia’ for ‘Anne’. Also ‘Scott’ for Jerry and ‘Jackson’ for Billy. 
> 
> If there’s something you’re confuse about, PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW, and I’ll be glad to clear it ☺️ Thank you for continuing on reading this 
> 
> Kisses xx


	3. Chapter 3

I know I just updated with the 2nd chapter, I just — I’m already going to announce that there will be no chapter 3 or any further chapters... I’m sorry. I can’t get myself to delete this too, cuz I did spent time on editing so, I’ll just leave this here. 

A huge thanks to those people that took time in reading this crap (as per this _Kate_ person who commented on the first chapter, that made me decide to stop this silliness). And for that one person who bookmarked this fic, I REALLY REALLY APRECIATE YOU - you make me want to cry hahaha

Again, I’m sorry for deciding to not continue this anymore. 

I’ll ransack my brain to make a new one, a new fic that will fit and give justice to the characters of Anne and Gilbert. I won’t be able to promise a very nice writing though, cuz im just a frustrated wannabe writer haha

Till next time!

Kisses xx

\- Camille


End file.
